Predestined
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Alternate one-shot, based off other story, AJBS. Equestria Girls universe. Near the end of Friendship Games, Stardust and Twilight console one another over their respective failures over their friendship.


**AN: Another Twidust - Name of shipping between Twilight and my OC, Stardust - one-shot I felt like doing, and alternative from "A Journey Beyond Sanity" where the latter landed in the EQG universe than Equestria. Again, I would recommend reading AJBS first to gain a better understand of Stardust's character, but that's your decision, of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever felt like a total and utter failure?

Like, roll with me: Things happen in life that you try your best to pass by or overcome. Or in my case, stop it from ever happening at all costs. Like failing an exam, over-baking brownies, stop your best friend from transforming into a purple demonic monster that almost destroyed a world and its equine counterpart.

I've had a hell of a day, to say the least.

And oh yeah, Sunset managed to save the day by convincing Twilight to seek another way. Of course she did. She did, yet I couldn't. Oh I tried, I very much tried; yet all my warnings, my offers of help, my persistence to make certain the event never occurred in the first place all resulted to naught; the movie practically told me to shove it and kept the things they naturally went.

In short: I failed. Spectacularly.

And because of that, here I was sulking to myself in the hollow library of this accursed school. Crystal Prep; where fashion taste is non-existent and students have ten-foot poles stuck their rear-ends daily. Why whatever force landed me here first instead of Canterlot High when forcibly moving me to this world was a mystery. Aside from Twilight, my contempt for this pompous arrogant school and its blackmailing scum of a Principal was bright and justified.

I can take comfort, at least, that Twilight was still saved in the end whether I played a part or not. Evem after constantly saving her from vocal bullies, jealous teenage trash and the suffocating grip of anti-socialness and loneliness, I failed to help when she needed it most. But at least she was saved in the end, regardless, though that hardly changed the opinion that I am, in fact, a terrible friend-

"Stardust?"

Speak of the angel.

Her delicate, heart-melting voice prompted my startled stance to abruptly shut the book lying in my palm and set it down, refusing to meet her gaze.

After failing to help her, do I even gain that right?

"Twilight." I acknowledged without turning around, my gaze set dead on the nearby window. Had she come to say goodbye? Probably. I deserve being left behind because of my own failure.

But at the very least, I can cause the dear old Principal hell for her horrible treatment on the girl that I...

Ehh...

Feeling a soft hand on my back shoulder, my heart instinctively reacted first, "I'm sorry."

Twilight's response was immediate, "No, I'm sorry, Stardust. I should've listened to you. Against my better judgement, I yearned to understand more than I should have, and almost hurt everyone, even you..."

I scoffed harshly, "You matter to me more than anyone in this damn school, Twilight. And I failed you."

That said, I finally spun around, facing the beautiful shorter teenager eye-to-eye, those vast purple orbs behind the glasses regarding me with sorrow and guilt. No, I should be feeling those, not her. Those emotions just don't suit her, just like that temporary form she was in. Recalling that forced me to shudder, more anger and guilt threatening to erupt like a sickened volcano.

I continued, almost choking at the sight of her so close, "I failed you, I couldn't stop... That, from happening. I couldn't stop those teens from persuading you to become that thing. I... I should've stopped it!"

I was losing my temper. What else was new?

"And yet, what good have I done?" I hissed, hands clenching tight, self-loathing spilling like hot acid from my tongue, but Twilight did not falter, only wincing slightly, "I couldn't help my best friend when she needed me most, stop that madness before it could began. All because our 'esteemed' Principal wanted fair play for those Goddamn games." I snorted, "Principal Cinch. More like Principal-"

"Stardust."

That one word, that false name I gave myself since Twilight found me, lying on the courtyard of the school grounds so long ago, forced my boiling emotions to a halt. Swallowing some spit, I said with a much softer tone that almost matched hers, the self-resentment still present, "Seeing you become that thing... I was never more scared than anything in my life... Fate clearly has it out for me; my best friend, the one who I care about more than anyone on this damn stereotypical world, almost lost herself completely... Because I'm a horrible friend."

"That's enough." Twilight shook her head firmly, a fire in her sparkly eyes, "You couldn't have known this would happen." But I did, and that's the worst part of it all. "You are the bestest friend one could ever ask for, Stardust. You've been there for me when I always needed someone beside me. It's I who seeks forgiveness for not listening to your advice, looking only to sate her curiosity because she's a terrible friend."

"No, you're not a terrible person. You never have been." Sometime during this conversation, my hands had softly gripped her elbows in comfort, "Never. Twilight, I will never, _ever_ hate you."

"I know." At that, Twilight smiled, that brilliant shy small smile that incited my heart to flip over itself, and I could feel that rage of mine slowly cool down at her comfort and forgiveness, "And I could never hold you responsible for my mess-up. Mistakes happen, and sometimes, you can't prevent them from happening, no matter what. I guess this was just one of those times."

"Words of wisdom, as always." I commented quietly.

"You've always been the wiser one, Stardust."

"Just as you've always been the smarter one, my dear Twilight."

Hearing that familiar nickname, her smile widened and I accepted the warm embrace Twilight gave me without hesitation. Huh, second time that's ever happened; usually it's me who hugs her in comfort. But trust Twilight to always make me feel better; and it gratified and filled me with bliss to see I was capable of doing the same thing.

"Thank you..." She whispered into my chest.

"I'll always be there for you..." I vowed evenly, chin resting on her head briefly.

"I know..." Before, to my reluctance, the hug eventually broke, Twilight then looking away after a moment of just two smiling, expressing nervousness. And I had a sneaking suspicion as to why, "I spoke with Cadence. I'll be transferring to Canterlot High."

Of course. As is predestined. Except...

"You mean, _we'll_ be transferring to Canterlot High." Purple eyes looked back at me with surprise, prompting my smirk, "What, you thought I was going to stay here without my best friend? I made promise, remember?"

A small, yet hopeful smile rose on the beautiful teen's face, "What about your studies."

I snorted derisively, "Twilight, you of all people know I don't give a damn about my studies." At her fond shake of the head, I continued in a more serious tone, "I said I would always protect you too, remember? Your 'Warrior in terrible-school wear.'"

That prompted a heart-stopping giggle, the laughter I always adored hearing whenever I could get one out of the shy girl, "Uniform, Stardust, though that won't be for long then."

"Hell yeah. That means I can finally wear something appealing to the eye."

Twilight's smile grew more and more, "Are you sure?"

"Twilight," I said fondly, braving enough to brush a strand of her loose hair, prompting that small blush on the angel's face, "You're the only reason I bother coming here. Where you go, I go." Emphasized by me growing enough nerve to place a soft kiss on the teen's forehead, trying my best not to look flushed myself from the action. And I was grinning from both my daring action and the bright redness on the purple face. I was hardly done, though, pointing out an observation playfully, "Y'know, you should let your hair down more often."

"Stardust..." Twilight whined while shyly looking away, but it was more embarrassment than serious. Purple sparkling eyes then glanced up after playing with her own strand of hair, her tone both nervous yet... Happy, I guess, "How long...?"

"...Upon first seeing you," I replied sincerely, knowing exactly what she meant. And that was responded by another warm welcoming embrace, Twilight grinning a little herself.

Just from this confession, and the fact she hasn't pushed me away from it, made me feel a million times better now. Neither of us blamed the other, and I swear to myself: I will do better next time.

For her. Always her.

And, hands interlocked, we left the gloomy library, ready to take on what the future had in store next: Twilight Sparkle and her Ill-Tempered Warrior.

...Oh no.

"What is it?" Twilight asked upon hearing my groan.

"This means we're gonna see more of that cardboard leather-wearing sandbag who was hitting on you at Canterlot High." Recalling who I was referring to, Twilight simply shook her head and smiled humouredly at my plight, "That blue-haired guitar-playing-"

"Stardust."

"...Sorry dear."


End file.
